The present embodiments relate to an x-ray device include a C-arm having a radiographic source and a heat pump.
An x-ray device may include a C-arm that is able to be rotated via a rotation guide around a normally horizontally-aligned axis on a floor-mounted stand. The rotation guide of the C-arm is able to be rotated along its arc-shaped guidance track around an isocenter. When the C-arm is moved at significant speed along the rotation guide, a light C-arm should be used to achieve the best possible dynamics. An angiography x-ray device is one example where the C-arm may be moved at significant speed along the rotation guide. Accordingly, C-arms made from extruded profiles are normally used which exhibit a hollow cross-sectional profile.
Instead of a floor stand and the linkage of the C-arm via the rotation guide, via which elements the required degree of freedom of movement for the C-arm movement and positioning are implemented, the practice is known of arranging the C arm on an industrial robot with a robot arm and a corresponding control device. In such an embodiment the degrees of freedom needed are guaranteed by the six axes of movement of the robot in connection with a rotational mounting of the C-arm on the robot arm. The C-arm is mounted to allow direct rotation on the robot arm in such cases.
X-ray devices may include a radiographic source along with heat pump placed on the end of the C-arm. In other words, the heat pump is attached to the inside of the arm and projects inwards. After a diaphragm has been placed on the radiographic source, the entire assembly extends a significant distance into the inside of the arc in the direction of the radiation detector. To attach radiographic source, the radiographic source is usually screwed to the C-arm with round brackets, after which the diaphragm is fitted. The radiographic source can lie across the arm or along the arm. Different types of diaphragm can be fitted.
As a result of this arrangement and of the resulting structure protruding far into the inside of the arc, problems can occur in operation of positioning the C-arm or the radiographic source respectively for the appropriate recording of a specific image. The tall structure can greatly restrict the freedom of movement and the opportunity for positioning, for example, when the patient bed is to be moved downwards or an image is to be recorded at a wide angle. Accordingly, the tall structure can easily collide with the patient bed or other peripheral devices, for example, or can come close to the devices, which restricts its movement.
An installation of the heat pump would be difficult in such cases.